Girls' Night
by takari love
Summary: It's summer holiday with nothing to do, Cagalli, Mirialia and Lacus decided to held an allgirls sleepover. What happened when Kiran, Athrun and the other guys decided to spy on their girlfriends? Pairings: Asucaga, KxL, MxD, SxS, SxL, AxM
1. Scavenger Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Chapter 1: Scavenger Hunt**

It is summer break for the students in Orb. Cagalli, Lacus and Mirialia were at the swimming pool at the back of the Clyne's Mansion. The three of them are lying on the chair in the sun.

"Ah, I'm so bored," Cagalli exclaimed.

"Me too," Mirialia said.

"Yeah, I agree with you guys," Lacus said. "We've done everything today."

"It's like there's nothing more we could do," Cagalli said. "And tomorrow would be the same as well. Ah, I can't take it anymore," Cagalli said, sitting up straight on her chair.

It was silence for awhile because the three 16 years-old girls are thinking what they're going to do. Suddenly, Mirialia said, "Aha!"

The blonde-haired girl and the pink-haired girl looked at their auburn-haired friend.

"What is it, Milly?" the pink-haired pop-star asked.

"I know what we can do that's different then any other day," Mirialia said.

"What?" Cagalli and Lacus asked.

"Why don't we have a sleepover?" Mirialia said. "Just us girls. We can invite Stellar, Meyrin and Luna." Mirialia smiled widely, looking at her best friends. "So, how 'bout it?"

"That's a good idea, Milly," Lacus said. "We could use my- Oh no, we can't use my house." Lacus said. "My father's having a meeting with the senators from Plant and Orb."

"Don't worry, we'll use my house," Cagalli said.

"But, what about Kira?" Lacus said, blushing when she said Kira's name.

"Yeah, it won't be an all-girls sleepover if Kira's around," Mirialia said.

"Don't worry," Cagalli said. "We could always kick him out for the night."

"Isn't that too cruel?" Lacus said worriedly.

"Of course not," Cagalli said. "He could always go to Athrun's house."

"Well, I guess it's all set than," Milly said.

Mirialia and Cagalli was about to give each other a high-five when Lacus asked, "What are we going to do during the sleepover?"

A big sweat drop appeared on Milly's and Cagalli's forehead. "Uh…" Milly said. At the same time, Cagalli said, "Well…"

"Why don't we go inside, take our bath and ask Stellar, Luna and Meyrin to come over to discuss the sleepover." Lacus suggested.

"Great idea, Lacus," Milly said. The three girls stood up. "Race you to the mansion?" Mirialia challenged.

"You're on," the pink-haired girl and blonde-haired girl replied.

The three of them began running to the mansion. The first to arrive was Cagalli. Of course, that's not a surprise because she's very athletic. The second to arrive is Lacus and last is Mirialia. The three girls went to Lacus room. Since there're many bathroom's in the Clyne's mansion, they didn't have to take turn showering.

Lacus was the first one to finish her shower. She dried herself up and put on her clothes. She wore a cherry blossom pink tank top and cherry pink mini-skirt. When Mirialia and Cagalli haven't gone to her room, Lacus thought, _'That's weird. A shower wouldn't take this long.'_

"Oh well," Lacus said to herself. "I'll just call the others while waiting for them."

Lacus sat on her bed on pick up her phone which was located on her bed-side table. She dialed Luna's house number. The phone rang for a couple of second when someone picks it up.

"_Konnichiwa, Hawke Residence. This is Lunamaria speaking," Luna said from the other line._

"Hey Luna, this is Lacus," Lacus said.

"_Oh, hey Lacus," Luna said. "What's up?"_

"I was wondering if you would to come to our all-girls' sleepover. Do you want to come?" Lacus said.

"_When is it?" Luna said._

"Not sure yet," Lacus said. "We're going to meet at Cagalli's house today to discuss about it," Lacus added in. "Could you make it?"

_Yeah," Luna said. "What time?"_

Lacus looked at her watch. It's now 2:30 p.m. "How about 3.30 p.m.?" Lacus asked.

"_Yeah, I could make it," Luna said._

"That's great," Lacus said happily. "Oh yeah, bring Meyrin along."

"_Sure," Luna said._

"Ja ne," Lacus said and they put down the phone.

**Luna's house**

"Ja ne," Luna said. She put down the phone.

"What did Lacus want?" Meyrin asked. When Lacus called, she was reading her novel in the living room while Luna was doing her assignment.

"Lacus invited us to a sleepover," Luna told her sister.

"Oh," Meyrin said. "When is it?" she asked.

Luna shrugged. "I don't know. Lacus said we're going to discuss about the details at Cagalli's house at 3:30."

"Oh, okay," Meyrin said. She stood up. "I'll just go change than."

Luna nodded her head. "I should do the same too," she said. Both sisters went to their own room to change.

**Back at Lacus' house**

After that, Lacus dialed Stellar's house number. It rang for a few seconds when someone picks up the phone.

"_Konnichiwa, Loussier's Residence." A male's voice said. "May I know whose calling?"_

"Konnichiwa," Lacus greeted. "This is Lacus speaking."

"_Oh, Lacus," the guy said. "This is Auel. Do you wish to speak to Stellar?" Auel asked._

"Hai," Lacus answer.

"_Wait just a sec, ok," Auel said._

"Thank you, Auel-san," Lacus said.

"_No problem," Auel answered. _

Auel ran to upstairs to call Stellar, her older sister. When Auel arrived in front his sister's room, he could hear his sister practice singing. He smiled. He knocked on Stellar's bedroom door.

The singing stopped and footsteps were heard. The door opened and a 16 years-old girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, wearing a pink, long-sleeves, off-the-shoulder blouse with a light blue mini skirt.

"What is it, Auel?" Stellar asked her younger brother.

"Lacus called," Auel said. "She's on the phone right now."

"Alright, I'll take it from my room," Stellar said. "Thank," she added in before her brother went back down the stairs.

"_Hello, Lacus-san," Stellar said_ after she pick up the phone in her room.

"Konnichiwa, Stellar-san," Lacus greeted. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"_No, not at all, Lacus-san," Stellar said_.

"That's good," Lacus said back. "Well, the reason I called you is because I want to invite you an all-girls' sleepover. We're meeting at Cagalli's house at 3:30 p.m. to discuss about it. Do you think you could make it?"

"_Sure, I have nothing to do anyways," Stellar said. "And it would be nice to see you guys."_

Lacus giggled, "Yeah, you're right."

"_Well, is there anything that I should bring with me today?" Stellar asked._

"No," Lacus said. "Just bring yourself."

"_Okay," Stellar said, giggling. "Well, see you later than, Lacus-san."_

"Yeah," Lacus said. "Take care, Stellar-san."

Lacus put down her phone. At the same time, Mirialia entered the room, fully dressed. She's wearing orange long-sleeves turtle-neck blouse and a yellow mini-skirt.

"Hi Milly," Lacus said.

"Hi," Mirialia replied. "Sorry it took so long."

"It's okay," Lacus said.

"Where's Cagalli?" Mirialia asked. "Surely Cagalli has already finish her bath. She hates taking long showers."

"I don't know," Lacus said. "You're the first one who came through that door."

"Hmm," Mirialia said. "Surely she's not lost. I mean, we've known you for four years already and you always invited us to this house. I don't think Cagalli could get lost here."

"Maybe she fell asleep," Lacus suggested.

"No, I've checked the guestroom that she used but there's no sign of her." Mirialia said. "All her belongings, including her cell phone, are there though."

"Hmm…" Lacus and Milly said, thinking of possible places where Cagalli might be.

After 3 minutes, they had given up thinking.

"Hey," Lacus said, "do you think we should call Kira or Athrun?"

"No," Mirialia answered. "That will make them worried."

"You're right," Lacus said.

Suddenly, the door to Lacus room opened and Cagalli entered the room. She was holding a tray full of pastries. Lacus and Mirialia just stared at Cagalli.

"What?" Cagalli asked when she realized that her friend is staring at her.

"Where have you been?" Milly asked, half yelling.

"I smelled freshly baked pastries and before I knew it, my body moved by itself towards the kitchen." Cagalli answered childishly.

Lacus just giggled at Cagalli's answer and Mirialia shook her head.

"Cagalli, you're so hopeless around pastries," Mirialia said.

"We almost called Kira and Athrun," Lacus said.

"B-But you didn't, right," Cagalli asked. _'That will be so embarrassing.'_

"No, we didn't," Lacus answered.

"Phew," Cagalli said, relieved. A few seconds later, Cagalli asked, "Have you called Luna, Meyrin and Stellar?"

"Yes," Lacus said. "They're all coming at 3:30 p.m.

* * *

Kira and Athrun were students at Hi-Tech University. They are taking majors in the technology engineering and such. Kira is in the hacking department while Athrun's in the building department. Even though both of the teenage coordinators are top students at the university but they still attend the summer classes given by the university.

At 3 o' clock in the evening, Kira's and Athrun's classes finished. They decided to spend the day at Athrun's house. But before that, they took a detour to Cagalli's mansion to take his things a.k.a. his clothes.

It was 30 minutes drive to the Attha's mansion. When Kira and Athrun arrived, they saw Cagalli, Lacus, Mirialia, Meyrin, Lunamaria and Stellar, seated on the floor near the table in the living room.

"Hi Athrun, Kira," Lacus said, when she realized her boyfriend and best friend's presence.

"Hey," Athrun and Kira answered.

"What are you doing?" Kira answered.

"Yeah," Athrun added in. "What's up with all the papers?"

Kira and Athrun walked towards the girls.

"Don't come any closer," Cagalli said, standing up.

The two boys stopped in their tracks.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"Because…" before Cagalli could finish what she said, Mirialia cut in.

"It is none of your business," Mirialia said calmly.

"Well, if you don't tell, Athrun and I are staying here whether you like it or not," Kira said stubbornly with his hands folded near his chest. He sat down on the couch beside Lacus.

"Well, if you're not going anywhere, Kira, we'll just use my house." Mirialia said.

Athrun knew that if the girls' decided to go to Mirialia's house, than they have no chance knowing what the girls are planning. So, Athrun said, "Kira, why don't we just leave the girls alone and go to my place as planned." By now, Athrun is sitting beside Kira.

"But don't you want to-" Kira was cut in by Athrun.

"We won't have a chance knowing what they're planning if their going to Milly's house," Athrun whispered.

"Oh," Kira whispered back, understanding Athrun's plan. Kira stood up. "Argh, suit yourself. If you're not going to tell us, fine!" he said.

"Damn right we're not telling you," Cagalli said.

"Well, I'm going to Athrun's house." Kira said. Then, Kira and Athrun went towards the stairs.

"Uh, didn't you say you're going to Athrun's house now? "Luna said.

"After I get my things," Kira told her, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh," Luna said, with a big seat drop appeared on her forehead. Cagalli, Mirialia and Meyrin fell anime style and Stellar and Lacus just giggled. The boys went to Kira's room and the girls' decided to have a break.

**IN KIRA'S ROOM**

"Athrun, what's your plan?" Kira asked while taking his clothes from his closet.

"We can listen to the girls' conversation through Lacus' haro," Athrun told him.

"But how can you be sure that that will work?" Kira asked.

"I am the one who created the haro, am I not?" Athrun said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," Kira said, laughing nervously.

5 minutes later, the boys went out of the mansion, into Athrun's car and went off to Athrun's house.

"Finally," Cagalli, Mirialia and Luna said.

"I feel kind' bad for Kira and Athrun," Stellar said.

"Yeah, me too," Meyrin said.

"You know if they knew we're having a sleepover, they will try to have a sneak peek or listen to what we're saying." Mirialia said.

"Yeah, remember last year's get together?" Luna added in.

"Yeah, how could I forget," Meyrin said.

Stellar and Lacus just laughed.

"Now, back to business," Cagalli said, putting all the papers that used to write their notes about the sleepover on the table.

"So, we're on the day after tomorrow, 5 p.m., at my house?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah," the others said.

* * *

Kira and Athrun are now in Athrun's room, at Athrun's mansion. They are surrounding Athrun's desktop. Since Lacus had brought her haro there, Athrun just have to switch the haro on. Then, he could control haro using his computer and from haro's eyes and ears, they could see and hear what the girls' are doing and saying at the Attha's mansion.

"So, they're planning to have a sleepover-party," Kira said.

"I guess you'll be kicked out from the house the day after tomorrow, Kira, just like last year." Athrun said.

A sweat drop appeared on Kira's forehead. "Yeah, I guess so." Then Kira said, "I never thought haro is a good machine to spy on someone." After that, a thought crossed his mind. "Athrun, you didn't build these haros to spy on Lacus, did you?"

"What?" Athrun said. "Of course not, you know Lacus is my best friend, don't you? And you know I love Cagalli."

Kira laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, I know. I just want to confirm that."

Athrun shook his head, "Kira, you and your perverted mind."

**BACK AT CAGALLI'S MANSION**

"Then, our first activity will be a scavenger hunt," Lacus said.

"Who will hide the things?" Stellar asked.

"Do you all agree that Lacus will do it?" Mirialia asked.

"Yeah," the other's except for Lacus and Mirialia said.

"We'll split the group into two," Lacus said.

"But if we split it into two, the groups will not have the same amount of members," Meyrin stated.

"I could help Lacus out," Stellar volunteered.

"I guess I'll agree on that," Luna said. "Besides, Stellar is as smart as Lacus and she's one of the top students in Destiny high," Luna added in, smiling.

"So, does everyone agree on that?" Mirialia asked.

"Yes," Cagalli, Luna, Meyrin and Lacus said.

"Alright than," Mirialia said, smiling at Stellar.

Stellar and Lacus gave each other a high-five.

"So, what are we going to do after that?" Meyrin asked.

"Well, according to what I calculated, we'll be finish with the scavenger hunt in one hour time." Lacus said.

"After that, we'll have a shower," Luna said.

**AT ATHRUN'S ROOM**

Athrun and Kira had a nosebleed, listening to what the girls' said.

Although in their heads they thought, '_No, you can't think like this, you're not a pervert,' _but they can't help what they're hearing.

**BACK AT CAGALLI'S HOUSE**

"After that, we could cook dinner by ourselves," Meyrin suggested. "We could try various recipes and we could even bake cakes."

"And after dinner, we could watch a movie," Stellar said.

"Great idea, Meyrin, Stellar," Mirialia said. "Everyone, agree?" she asked.

"Yeah," Luna, Cagalli and Lacus said.

"Well then, that's decided," Mirialia said. "Meyrin and Luna could look for the recipes and buy the groceries we need, Lacus and Stellar could go plan the scavenger hunt while Cagalli and I will take care of other stuff like renting a movie and decorations. Other things, we'll decide during the sleepover."

"Alright," the five others answered.

**

* * *

ATHRUN'S HOUSE**

Athrun shut off the haro and closed his desktop.

"So, their planning a very interesting sleepover this year," Kira said.

"Yeah," Athrun answered.

"That means their bound to play truth or dare," Kira said, putting his index finger at his chin.

"Yeah," Athrun said without thinking. After a few seconds when what Kira said crossed his mind, he said, "Where are you taking this, Kira Yamato?"

Kira looked at Athrun with a look that Athrun didn't like; his mischievous look. "Athrun, do you want to make our summer spicier?" Kira asked.

"Oh no, Kira, you're not thinking what I'm thinking you'd do, are you?" Athrun asked.

"So, who's going to call Daerka, Shin, Auel and Sting?" Kira asked, smiling.

Athrun fell anime style.

* * *

Since they have finish discussing about the sleep over, the six girls decided to have fun. They went to swim at Cagalli's swimming pool at the backyard.

When it was 5 o'clock, Lacus and Stellar excused themselves.

"Guys, Stellar and I have to go now," Lacus said.

"Now?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, Lacus and I have a recording today," Stellar said, blushing a bit.

Just like Lacus, Stellar also has a favor in singing but Stellar's too shy to enter any auditions. Since Stellar is Lacus' friend, Lacus help her out by telling and asking her manager whether they could take Stellar in as well. Well, actually, they could because the company is owned by Lacus' father. Since than, Lacus and Stellar are a group called the Pink Goddesses; Lacus is Pink Princess and Stellar is Pink Butterfly.

"Alright than," Mirialia said.

"Meyrin and I have to go too," Luna said.

"Alright, we'll see you guys the day after tomorrow than," Cagalli said.

Mirialia and Cagalli said goodbye to their friends. After Lacus, Stellar, Meyrin and Luna have left, Cagalli and Milly went to Cagalli's bedroom.

Cagalli launched herself on her queen-sized bed. "Ah, I can't wait to get started with our job," she said.

"Well, we could start by listing down all the movies we know," Mirialia said.

"Alright than," Cagalli said.

"Hamlet," Mirialia said, writing the name down.

"But Milly, Hamlet's so boring," Cagalli said.

"No, it's not," Mirialia protested. "Besides, Lacus love it too."

"But Luna thought it was boring," Cagalli countered, "Remember last time when you rented Hamlet for 'Movie Day'?"

Mirialia thought about it again and then sighed, "Alright, alright, you win." She scratched down Hamlet.

"How about Troy?" Cagalli suggested.

"Nope," Mirialia said. "Lacus and Stellar doesn't like rough movies."

"Okay," Cagalli said. "Uh, Bring It On?" Cagalli suggested again.

"Hey, that one I'll absolutely agree on," Mirialia said with a smile.

After two hours, finally Mirialia and Cagalli had managed to list down 5 movies they're going to rent. Just so you know, although they rent five movies, they are not going to watch all of it. And since it's still early, Cagalli and Mirialia decided to go and rent the movie right away.

* * *

After finish their recordings, Lacus invited Stellar to her house so that they could talk about the Scavenger Hunt.

"Stellar, why don't you sleepover at my house tonight?" Lacus said. "It'll be easier for us to plan the Scavenger Hunt."

"Only if I'm not intruding," Stellar said.

"Of course not," Lacus replied. "We're best friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Stellar answered, smiling at Lacus.

"So, what do you say?" Lacus asked.

"I'll have to ask Sting's permission first," Stellar said.

"Sure," Lacus answered.

Stellar took out her cell phone and dialed her older brother's number.

"Hello, onii-chan," Stellar said.

"_Yeah," Sting said from the other line._

"Can I sleepover at Lacus' house tonight?" Stellar asked. "There's something Lacus and I have to discuss."

"_Sure," Sting answered._

Stellar ended the call and looked at Lacus happily. "He agreed," she said.

"That's great," Lacus answered.

Soon, Stellar and Lacus started to discuss about the Scavenger Hunt. It lasted till dinnertime.

**AT THE ATTHA'S MANSION**

It was dinnertime. Cagalli's father had a meeting with the senators of Orb so it's only Cagalli and Kira at the big dining room.

Kira took this chance to try and dig some information from Cagalli. He sat next to Cagalli.

"So, Cagalli," he said. "Do you have any plans tomorrow or maybe the day after tomorrow?" Kira asked. He has a mischievous glint in his eyes. Cagalli instantly knew what he was up to because of it.

"No," she answered. She quickly finished her dinner. "And you better not try to snoop around, Kira, or you'll be really sorry."

Although Kira was used to Cagalli's threats, somehow this one sounds so real, but, Kira just ignored it as usual.

"And what if I don't?" Kira asked.

"Then you'll be really, really sorry." Cagalli said. "That's a promise Kira Yamato."

"Lacus wouldn't let anything happen to me," Kira said.

"Oh, no, no, no, Kira Yamato," Cagalli said. "This time, your Lacus can't help you."

Now, Kira felt a little bit freaked. He started to wonder if Lacus could help him out this time.

The next day, everyone was busy doing preparations. Mirialia had come to Cagalli's house at 10 a.m. which is, in Kira's time, still too early. Pity Kira, he was kicked out of his own house when he was still half-asleep.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Athrun just finished his shower and was about to start on his homework when he heard a knock on his door.

'_I wonder who it is.' _Athrun thought. He went to open the door and he was surprised to see the scene that met him. Standing at his doorway is his brunette-haired best friend, still in his pajamas, holding a pillow under his right arm and a suitcase under the other. "Kira," Athrun said. "What are you doing here in your pajamas?"

"Oh," Kira answered, yawning. "I was kicked out."

Immediately, Athrun knew that it was his girlfriend's doing. "Alright, you can sleep here if you want too," Athrun said.

Athrun just sighed when he saw Kira had fallen asleep again. Athrun then carried his best friend to his room.

A few hours later, Kira had finally become fully awake. He, Athrun met up with Sting, Shin, Daerka and Auel at a coffee house near the beach.

"So, why do you want to meet us?" Sting asked.

"Do you want to spy on the girls' sleepover tomorrow night?" Kira asked.

"What!" Sting, Auel and Shin yelled.

"Are you out of your mind, man?" Sting said.

Kira just smiled at Sting's reaction and Athrun smacked his head, muttering, "Oh brother."

"I'm up for it," Daerka said. Daerka has stars in his eyes.

"You're really going to get it from Milly when she finds out," Athrun said.

"I guess I'm in too," Shin said.

Suddenly he was hit from behind.

"Hey," Shin yelled, looking at the older green-haired guy.

"Think again if you're going to spy on my sister," Sting said.

"What the hell," Shin muttered under his breath, rubbing his sore neck. Unfortunately for Shin, Sting heard him. Shin received a glare from Sting.

"Alright guys, back to the topic here," Kira said. "Are you in or not?"

"I still say we shouldn't do it," Sting said.

"I agree with Sting," Athrun said.

"Alright, we'll take a vote," Kira said. "Who wants to go spying?"

Kira, Shin and Daerka put up their hand.

"Alright, who doesn't want to go spying?" Kira asked.

Sting and Athrun put up their hand. Auel was the only one who didn't vote. Everyone looked at the young azure-haired boy.

"So, what are you going to choose, Auel?" Kira asked.

"Of course you won't go spying, Auel," Sting told his younger brother.

"Come on, Auel, Meyrin's going to be there," Kira said.

Auel blushed. "Ah," Auel said, looking from his brother to Kira. At the end, he said, "I vote on spying." He knew that he's going to get a major scolding from Sting but he was tempted to see Meyrin.

Kira smiled with victory and said, "Looks like its four over two; and that means four wins. We're going spying tomorrow. Meet at Athrun's house at 4.30 p.m.

"How did we get in this mess?" Sting and Athrun asked.

The next day, as promised, Shin, Daerka, Auel and Sting met up with Kira and Athrun at Athrun's house.

As they get there, Kira gave them a binocular and a walkie-talkie each. "You're going to need it," Kira said.

They then walked to the Attha's Mansion. Kira said that it's better walking because it's less risky.

At 5 p.m., Milly, Meyrin, Stellar and Lacus arrived at Cagalli's house. They went there by using their bicycle so that it'll be easier for the scavenger hunt. After keeping their things in Cagalli's bedroom, they went to the garden.

"Alright," Lacus said. "Separate into two groups right now."

Luna grouped with Meyrin and Cagalli grouped with Mirialia.

"Okay," Stellar said. "Let me explain a few things. Each group will be given different riddles. The riddles will bring you to your next clues. Lacus or I will be there to give the next riddle when you've cracked it out."

"Sure!" Luna, Meyrin, Milly and Cagalli said, full of enthusiasm.

"Cagalli's group, come with me," Stellar said. "And Luna's group come with me," Lacus added.

**CAGLLI'S GROUP**

"Okay Stellar, give us the riddle," Cagalli said.

"Okay," Stellar said. "It is friendly, it loves to jump. It loves water, but it can't breathe in it. What could it be?"

**LUNA'S GROUP**

"Come on, Lacus, give us the riddle," Luna said.

"Yeah," Meyrin added in.

"Alright," Lacus said. "It's yellow, it's sweet. It's the favorite food of a furry animal. What could it be?"

After being given their riddles, they gathered together. Then, they heard Lacus and Stellar said in unison, "At the count of three, one, two, three… Start!"

Immediately, the competitors mount their bikes, cycling without knowing where to go next while trying to crack the riddle. Cagalli and Milly took the route on the right and Meyrin and Luna took the route on the left.

When they were gone, Lacus gave Stellar a blue haro. "This will enable us to communicate so when they have arrived, we could tell each other and be ready."

"Alright," Stellar said.

"Ready Pink-chan?" Lacus asked her favorite haro.

"Ready, Lacus-chan," Pink said. It went into the basket at Lacus' bicycle.

"I'll go to Cagalli's and Milly's next destination," Lacus said.

"Yeah, and I go to Luna's," Stellar said.

They mount their bikes and went on their way.

Behind a cherry blossom tree not far from where the girls' stood before they left.

Kira said, "Alright guys, now we're going to sneak in the house and wait for them to return."

"Aren't your maids going to be there?" Auel asked.

"Nope," Kira said. "Cagalli gave them all a day off today."

"I see," Auel said.

"Now, let's go in," Kira said. "There, Cagalli's balcony window is open; we can get in through there."

Kira was about to climb the Sakura tree to reach Cagalli's balcony but he was stopped by Athrun.

"Kira, instead of climbing, why don't you just use your key and enter your house like a normal person, not a burglar," Athrun said.

"Eheheheh," Kira said, laughing with a sweat drop appeared at his forehead. "I forgot."

"Sometimes I really wonder how he manages to be the top student with a major in Science and Technology," Sting said.

**WITH CAGALLI AND MIRIALIA**

"I wonder what the riddle means," Cagalli said.

"It's friendly, it loves to jump. It loves water but it can't breathe in it. What could it be?" Mirialia quoted. Mirialia suddenly stopped her bike to think for awhile. Cagalli followed her action. Suddenly, Mirialia snapped her fingers. "I got it!" she yelled.

"What?" Cagalli asked.

"It must be a dolphin," Milly answered.

"There's no dolphin here," Cagalli said.

"There's a dolphin statue at the water fountain near the Cherry Blossom Mall," Mirialia said.

"You're right," Cagalli said. "Let's go."

**WITH LUNA AND MEYRIN**

"Ah, what is a food that is yellow and sweet?" Meyrin asked.

"I don't know," Luna groaned. "There're too many sweet that is yellow in color."

"You forgot that the riddle also state that it is a furry animal's favorite food," her sister told her.

"All I could think of is a monkey," Luna said without realizing that she had got the answer.

"Luna, that's it," Meyrin exclaimed. "It's yellow and sweet and it's a furry animal's favorite food. And monkeys' favorite food is…"

"A banana," Luna interrupted.

"Yup, that's right," Meyrin said.

After a moment of happiness, Luna said. "The problem now is, there're lots of bananas in Orb."

"But there's only one place called Banana Café House," Meyrin said, smiling.

"That's right, let's go," Luna said, cycling towards the café house that was located near the beach.

Meanwhile, at the Attha's Mansion, the boys or namely Kira, Shin and Daerka are up for mischief and Athrun, Sting and Auel got stuck in it with them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. MiniMicro Camera

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Gundam Seed**

**Reviews: **

**soen: Thank you...I'm glad you like it...**

**AirStriker: Thanx...lolx(-.)**

**Daisukiasu'n'caga: Thank you... I hope you'll like this chapter too...**

**KL-Felicia: Sorry for the errors...(".) But I'm glad you still like it though...**

**xSweetEternityx: Thanx... I hope you'll like this chappie too...(-.)...Ja**

**bastion the legend: Here's the update...hehe(.)**

**The Jackle: I think you're right...lolz(.)**

**nuqrahadi taichou: Thanx... Hope you enjoy this chappie as well...**

**eternityforever: lolz...thanx...Here's the next chapter... Hope you enjoy it...(-.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Mini-micro Camera**

"I still can't believe I'm doing this," Sting said to Athrun, his partner for the day.

While the girls' went out for scavenger hunting, Kira and the other boys are putting devices everywhere in the selected area of the house. Kira assigned Auel with Daerka, Sting with Athrun and Shin with himself.

Athrun replied, "Yeah, I can't believe I'm doing as Kira planned."

**FLASHBACK**

**After Kira, Athrun, Shin, Daerka, Sting and Auel went into the house, they gathered around Kira.**

**"Alright you guys listen up," Kira said. "Here's what we're going to do. Look at this," Kira said, taking out something from his pocket.**

**"Uh, Kira," Shin said. "What is there to see?"**

**"This," Kira said, showing his friends' what seems like just an empty hand.**

**"Kira, there's nothing on your hand," Auel said.**

**"Are you sure?" Kira asked.**

**"Kira, there's nothing on your hand," Sting said, almost loosing his patience.**

**"It's a mini-micro chip," Athrun said out of the blue.**

**"Yes," Kira said. "Athrun's right, this is a mini-micro chip which I designed myself."**

**"Kira, when you said you designed it yourself, should we be worried?" Athrun asked dryly. It's clear that Athrun is not fond of Kira's invention.**

**"Ouch, Athrun, that hurts," Kira said, mock-hurt.**

**"Thank you," Athrun said.**

**Kira made a face that clearly said 'You're Welcome'. Then, after a short pause, Kira continued. "This mini-micro chip is designed to be a mini-camera but this is more improved. We'll be able to see and hear what their saying much more clearly. We could even see the tiniest details." Kira smiled, proudly.**

**"What are we going to do with it?" Sting asked dryly. He, just like Athrun, opposed Kira's plans.**

**"We're going to put these micro-chips in every parts of the house," Kira answered.**

**"Does that include the bathroom?" Daerka asked hopefully.**

**Hearing Daerka's question, Shin's nose bled. Knowing what Shin is thinking in his small perverted mind, Sting punched his head.**

**"Ouch!" Shin yelled. "What was that for?"**

**"That was because you're having dirty thoughts about my sister." Sting answered.**

**"I did not," Shin lied. When Daerka said something about putting the micro-chips in the bathroom, Shin indeed have some dirty thoughts about Stellar.**

**"I know you did," Sting said. "And don't try to lie either," he added in.**

**Shin didn't argue back because there was no use arguing with Sting. The second reason is because Sting was right.**

**"Alright," Kira said. "We'll have to put this micro chips in every parts of the house especially the kitchen, television room, living room, dining room and Cagalli's bedroom. Athrun partner up with Sting and will be assigned to put the micro chips in the kitchen and dining room while Daerka and Auel will put the micro chips in the living room and the hall. Shin and I will cover Cagalli's room and other rooms upstairs. When everyone is done, meet up with me in upstairs."**

**Everyone nodded their heads and Kira gave each group one bag of micro chips. They went to their assigned places.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"What did I do wrong to deserve this?" Athrun and Sting said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira and Shin started with Cagalli's room.

"Wow, I never thought Cagalli have lots of stuffed animals," Shin said, looking at the various types of stuffed animals in Cagalli's room.

"Yup," Kira said. "She has a soft spot for stuffed animals."

Shin went to a white-colored closet full of stuffed animals. Then, he saw a something that really caught his eyes. It's a stuffed doll with dark-blue hair. He took it out from the closet. "So," he smirked, "Cagalli has a chibi-Athrun.'

Kira stopped what he was doing and looked at Shin's way. "Hey, I never knew she had that." Mischief is all in Kira's eyes. "I'll know how to blackmail her later." Kira laughed evilly.

Shin looked at Kira with round eyes as a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. After a few moments, Shin kept the chibi-Athrun back at its place and by this time, Kira had already returned to his self and no longer laughing like a mad scientist.

"Hey, Kira," Shin said. "Where do we put the micro chips?"

"You put one on the wall near her bed and dressing table," Kira instructed. "I'll take care of her walk-in closet."

"Cool," Shin said.

Both of them started to do their own work.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, Daerka and Auel are thinking…

"I wonder where we should put this mini-micro camera," Daerka thought out loud.

"I guess," Auel said, "the best place is the best place we could see them."

"The question is where?" Daerka asked.

"If the girls' sat in the middle of the room, the best place to put the mini-micro camera is at the wall the opposite side of the middle side of the room," Auel said.

"So, that means we'll have to put it at the four walls?" Daerka said.

"That's right," Auel said.

Then, both of them started to do their work. When their finished in the living room, they put some mini-camera on the hall wall as well. After finishing their work, Daerka said, "Hmm, we still have two mini-micro cameras left."

After a short pause, Daerka looked at Auel with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Knowing Daerka, Auel knew that he should be scared of that look. Auel gulped.

"Daerka, why are you looking at me like that?" Auel asked.

"Since we have two more mini-micro cameras, why don't we put it in the," Daerka went close to Auel and whispered in his ears, "bathroom."

Auel went red; really, really red.

Daerka smirked and began teasing Auel, "You could see Meyrin."

Auel began to nose bleed as the heat went to his face again. "Are you crazy?!" he yelled at his senior.

Daerka laughed his heart out. "Your face is so funny," he said.

"Argh," Auel said.

Daerka laughed again. "Just kidding," he said. "Now, come on. We're going to meet Kira upstairs."

"Yeah," Auel said.

Daerka and Auel went upstairs.

* * *

Athrun and Sting had already finished putting the mini-camera in the kitchen and dining room so they went upstairs where Kira asked them to meet up.

"Hey Kira," Athrun said to his best friend when he saw him coming out of Cagalli's room.

"Hey Athrun," Kira replied, walking towards Athrun and Daerka. Shin followed from behind Kira.

"You're finished with everything?" Kira asked.

"Yes," Sting answered.

"How about Daerka and Auel?" Kira asked. "Are they done?"

Sting and Athrun shrugged. "We don't know. We assumed that they're done with their task because their not at their given places." Athrun answered.

"Maybe they got lost," Shin suggested.

Everyone thought the same thing. A chibi-Daerka is dragging a chibi-Auel without knowing his destination and when they realized it, there's a dead end in front of them and chibi-Daerka was hit in the head by a chibi-Auel.

Then, the thought disappeared from their heads and the four teens shook their head at their wild imagination.

Few seconds later, they heard a voice, saying, "Hey, man, what's up?"

Can you guess who it was?

That voice belonged to Daerka. He and Auel just arrived and don't ask from where 'cause neither Kira, Athrun, Sting nor Shin knows from where.

"Have you done what you're supposed to do?" Kira asked the azure-haired teen and blonde-haired teen.

"Of course," Daerka said, putting on a mock-hurt face. "Do you think we'll let you down?"

Kira, Athrun, Shin, Sting and Auel looked at the blonde-haired guy with a look that clearly said 'of course'.

"Alright," Daerka said. "I guess it was a wrong question."

"Shin and I had already cleared every room here," Kira said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Auel asked.

"Let's get out of the house before the girls come home," Athrun said.

Suddenly, Shin said, "Oh no, I forgot my cell phone in Cagalli's room." Immediately, Shin went into Cagalli's room again.

"Wow, I never thought Cagalli's room is girlish too," Daerka said. He, along with Kira, Athrun, Sting and Auel had followed Shin into the room.

"Yeah, I have to admit it," Auel said. "I never thought Cagalli's room will have lots of stuff animal." There are some stuffed animals on Cagalli's bed and a cupboard-full of stuffed animals.

"Believe it or not," Kira said, "that's Cagalli."

"Got my cell phone," Shin said, coming out from Cagalli's bathroom. "I left it there when helping Kira with...Ouch!" Before Shin could finish what he wanted to say, Kira had stepped on his right foot.

Everyone looked from a Shin who's in pain and a Kira who's smiling with an aura of mischief surrounding him.

"What?" Kira asked and his friends just shook their head. They decided just to ignore what happened.

"Shall we go now?" Athrun asked. "If we don't hurry, we'll get caught."

"Athrun's right," Kira said, agreeing with his best friend.

Auel, who was standing nearest to door, was about to walked out when the door closed shut.

'Must be the wind,' Auel thought. Then, he reached for the doorknob but something went wrong. He asked Kira with a nervous voice, "Uh, Kira," he started. "Do you have the key to Cagalli's room?"

"Why?" Kira asked back.

Auel turned around to face his friends. "Well, I think the door is lock." Auel immediately put his hands by his ears tightly when yells of 'What!' from five different person was heard.

"What do you mean its lock?" Shin asked nervously. Coordinator or not, when facing six angry girls, you'll fear for your life.

"Like what it suppose to mean," Auel said, "it's lock."

"Now guys," Kira said. "Don't start to panic. Let's all think rationally; how did the door closed by itself?"

"That's how," Athrun answered, pointing at Cagalli's open balcony door. "I'm guessing the breeze from outside might have pushed the door shut."

"That answer is acceptable," Kira said. "Now, the question is how do we get out without getting caught by the girls?"

"Come on, guys," Daerka said, with a sense of panic in his voice. "I can't be caught, who knows what Milly might do to me."

The other five just rolled their eyes at what Daerka said.

"We could get out from the balcony," Sting suggested.

"Well, we could," Shin said, "if you can fly. Don't you realize we're at the third floor?"

"Shin's right," Kira said.

Athrun who is standing next to Kira looked at his shoes while thinking, 'Please don't mention my name, please don't mention my name.'

He's hopes was ruined when Sting said, "I bet Athrun knows."

Athrun looked up and saw five pairs of eyes staring at him. "Uh, hi guys?" he said.

"Dude, don't hi us at a time like this," Daerka said. Obviously he was way beyond nervous.

"Daerka's right," Shin said. He was too, way beyond nervous. "Don't hi us at a time like this. Do you or do you not know how to get out of this room?"

"Well," Athrun said, looking at Kira. He knew his best friend well, too well, in fact. Kira might look calm but when it comes to his sister, he will immediately change into over-protective brother mode and god knows what he can do.

"Come on, Athrun," Kira said. "I know you wouldn't want to be fish cake, too, right?"

Gulping, Athrun answered, "Yes, I know how to get out. First, one of us will have to jump to the cherry blossom tree near Cagalli's balcony. There's a ladder hidden near the tree."

"How did you know that and I don't?" Kira asked his blue-hared friend suspiciously.

"That's because Athrun will sneak in and see Cagalli by the balcony every night," Auel answered automatically. Now, everyone's eyes are on him. Realizing what he had said, Auel immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh really," Kira said, looking at Athrun while cracking his knuckles. Athrun gulped.

Before Kira could do anything else, Shin said, "Guys, this is not the time. We have to get out or we're toast."

Agreeing with Shin, Kira said, "Alright." Then, he looked at Athrun with mischief in his eyes. "Since it seems like you're very familiar with the cherry blossom near Cagalli's balcony, why don't you climb down it first and get the ladder."

"Sure," Athrun answered. He could climb down the third floor by using the cherry blossom tree but he can't face an over-protective brother.

After Athrun had went down and took the well-hidden ladder, everyone climbed down from Cagalli's balcony.

Then, since everything is done, they went to their hidden place. Near the mansion, there's a bush, or so it seems. The bush is not really a bush. Inside it, there's a button. By pushing the button, a keyboard appeared and someone will have to enter the password. That someone is Kira or Athrun, the only ones who knows about the place. When the password is entered, the bush separated in to two and a door was seen. No one knows about this secret place except for Kira and Athrun. Cagalli and Lacus don't even know about it.

When they entered, the door closed and the secret place was once again covered with the bushes. From the outside, it may look small but from the inside, it's really huge.

"Wow, I never thought a place like this exist," Shin said.

"Yeah, I thought it only exist in movies," Daerka added in.

The walls of the secret room were painted light blue. In the room, there's a refrigerator, a cooking stove, couches, plates and glasses, advanced computers, television and many more advanced technologies.

"Wow, come to think of it, this place really looks like Dexter's Laboratory," Daerka said.

"Well, make yourself at home," Athrun said.

Auel went towards the refrigerator and opened it, "Wow, there's even snacks and drinks here."

"Of course," Kira said. "This is like Athrun and my second home. Sometimes, when Cagalli thought I was sleeping over at Athrun house, Athrun and I were actually sleeping over here."

"How long does this place existed?" Shin asked.

"Since elementary school," Athrun and Kira answered in unison as if that was no big deal.

Shin, Daerka, Auel and even Sting looked at the blue-haired and brunette-haired ultimate coordinators with their jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sting said.

"Nope, it's true," Athrun said.

After a few moments, their four friends could almost accept the fact that Kira and Athrun build the place when their still in elementary school.

After everybody made themselves comfortable, Kira, who was sitting near the computer, asked, "Auel, how did you know that Athrun always visits Cagalli during the night?"

'Oh man,' Athrun thought. 'I thought that that question is long forgotten.'

"Well," Auel said, looking down at his laps. "I knew because Athrun asked me if he could borrow my ladder."

Daerka laughed, Athrun blushed and Sting yelled, "So that's where my ladder went."

Soon, Kira started to laugh; joining Daerka and then they were soon joined by the others.

After everyone had calmed down, Kira switched on his advanced computer. From the big screen, they'll be able to monitor the girls' every move.

They saw that the girls had already returned from their scavenger hunt. A smile crept on Kira's face. 'Now the game begins,' he thought.

* * *

**takari love: Well, what do you think? Do you like it??? Plz R&R...**

**TBC**


	3. Let the Spying Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**takari love: Hi guyz... I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I had a writer block...lolz Well, enjoy... **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Let the Spying Begins**

"Both of you are really god at planning a scavenger hunt, Lacus, Stellar," Lunamaria said.

"Thank you," Lacus and Stellar said, blushing a little.

After the scavenger hunt, the six girls' straight away went back to the Attha's Mansion. Now they are standing in front of the door while Cagalli is trying to open the door.

"Can't you open the door yet, Cagalli?" Mirialia asked.

"Just a minute," Cagalli said. 5 seconds later, "I got it," Cagalli cried out.

Many murmurs of "Finally!" was heard.

The six teen girls went into went into the mansion. When the entered the living room, they immediately slumped themselves on the couch. Of course, after the activity that they just did, it is understandable that they're exhausted.

"We should do this again next year," Mirialia said.

"You're right," Cagalli and Meyrin said at the same time. Then, all the six girls' laugh.

"What are we going to do now?" Stellar asked.

It is now 6 in the evening.

"I can't think of anything else but to sit and relax for awhile," Mirialia said.

"I agree," Lunamaria said. "I'm really exhausted after cycling around town for the whole last one hour."

**IN KIRA'S AND ATHRUN'S SECRET ROOM**

Kira was reading a book when he saw, from his monitor, the girls' sitting in the living room in the Attha's Mansion. "Guys, wake," he yelled at his' sleeping friends while his eyes are looking at the big screen in front of him.

"What is it now, Kira?" Athrun asked, opening his eyes.

Sting and Auel, like Athrun, is widely awake but Shinn and Dearka are still half-asleep.

"They are in the living room right now," Kira said.

The six male teens watched what the girls are doing from the big screen in front of them.

They heard Meyrin said, "Hey, let's take our bath now. Afterwards we still have to cook dinner."

"Meyrin's right," Lacus said.

"I've got a better idea," Cagalli said. "How about we cook dinner first and then have dinner by the swimming pool and tonight, we can have a dip in the swimming pool as well."

"That's a great idea," Luna said happily.

**KIRA'S AND ATHRUN'S SECRET ROOM**

"Their going to have a swim tonight," Kira said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Kira," Sting said.

"Yahoo! We'll get to see the girls' in bikinis," Dearka said happily.

Registering what Dearka had said, Shinn's face quickly turned bright red. Knowing what is playing in Shinn's head, the light green-haired teen smacked Shinn on the head.

"Ouch!" Shinn yelled. "What was that for?" he asked the senior angrily.

"That's for having naughty thoughts about my sister, again," Sting said.

Shinn just muttered under his breath while Sting still growls at him.

Dearka then looked at Athrun and started to tease him. "Hmm, Athrun, I bet you can't wait to see your precious Cagalli in bikini."

Athrun began blushing bright red while Kira turned his attention towards Athrun with a death glare.

"Hey, Kira," Athrun said.

Kira just continued glaring at Athrun.

"Alright, alright, I'll do anything you want just stop glaring at me," Athrun said.

"Well, since you're the one who said that," Kira said. "I want you to go by the swimming pool before the girls start their swimming party and buffet."

"Why?" Athrun asked.

"That's because we didn't put any mini-camera outside by the swimming pool," Kira said.

Athrun sighed and Kira said, "Hey, you're the one who said anything."

"Fine," Athrun said.

"And after this is done, you'll have to be my servant for the rest of the summer," Kira said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Kira added in, "That's for sneaking to Cagalli's room without my knowledge."

Athrun muttered to himself, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You and Shinn will be going to the fields first," Kira said.

Shinn choked on his drink. "Me?" he asked.

"Yes," Kira said. "Both of you will bring this video cameras." Kira took out two video cameras. "I designed it myself. Everything that you filmed using this video cam will immediately be transmitted to the headquarters' main computer. And from there, we could view what's going on by the swimming pool."

"Alright," Shinn said, full of spirit. Then, his spirits fell when he saw the look on Sting's face. "Hehe," Shinn laughed nervously.

* * *

Athrun and Shinn took the video cameras from Kira. One walkie-talkie each was given to Athrun and Kira so that it's easier for them to communicate with Kira. Kira will monitor them from the main computer and he'll contact Athrun and Shinn when someone came close to them.

"Are you ready, Shinn?" Athrun asked.

"Of course," Shinn said.

"So, there're only the two of us and the six of them," Athrun said. "Why don't we split up?"

"Okay," Shinn said.

"I'll take the buffet table which was covered with red clothing," the blue-haired coordinator said.

"You?" Shinn said with a raised eyebrow.

"Or do you want to go all the way across the pool to the buffet table?" Athrun asked his friend.

Shinn shook his head. "No," he said under his breath but Athrun heard him.

"Thought so," Athrun said.

"Can you hear me?" Kira's voice was heard from the walkie-talkie.

Athrun answered, "Yeah, we can hear you."

"Alright," Kira said. "Look at the screen of your video camera," the brunette coordinator instructed.

Athrun and Shinn did as instructed.

"Done," Shinn told Kira.

"Turn it on and change it to channel two," Kira instructed again.

"Why?" Athrun asked.

"Just do it than you'll know," Kira said.

So, Athrun and Shinn did it. They opened their video cam and changed the screen channel. Then, in the screen, they saw Cagalli, Lacus, Milly, Stellar, Luna and Meyrin in Cagalli's room.

"As I told you before, everything that you filmed will be transmitted to headquarters but I what I didn't tell you is, you can also see what Auel, Dearka, Sting and I are watching in the headquarter monitor in another channel."

"I see," Shinn said.

"And with that, you won't miss what's going to happen next," Kira said.

"Oh, thank you for being so considerate, Kira," Athrun said sarcastically.

"Why, thank you," Kira said in the same tone as Athrun.

Then, the three male teens stopped their conversation and just watch whatever happened in the Cagalli's room.

Back with our six lovely girls, they are deciding on what to wear for the swim that night.

"So, I know this idea is last minute but I hope you all have your swimsuits with you," Cagalli said.

"Oh, come on, Cagalli," Luna said. "This is not our first sleepover at your place, so of course we come prepared." She took out her favorite red bikini with a smile on her face.

"We too, come prepared," Meyrin and Stellar said, taking out their own bikini from their backpack. Meyrin had a light blue bikini while Stellar had a lavender-colored bikini.

"That's great," Mirialia said, taking out her own pair of bikini.

"Yeah," Lacus and Cagalli said, doing the same thing that their four friends did.

"Let's go change," Cagalli said. "My bathroom is big enough to fit all of us."

The others laughed and said, "Alright, let's go."

Then, their screen changed and they saw the girls' in Cagalli's bathroom.

"Hey, but I thought we didn't put any mini-camera in the bathroom," Sting said.

Meanwhile, using the walkie-talkie, Athrun said to Kira, "Kira, what's the meaning of this?"

"Wow, this is going to be great," Dearka said.

"No, it's not," Auel said. Poor Auel, he already started blushing, even before the girls' changed into their swimsuit.

"Kira, turn it off right now," Athrun yelled at Kira, by using his walkie-talkie.

At that same time, at the headquarter, Sting was glaring at him. So, Kira said, "Alright, alright," and then turned of the mini-camera in Cagalli's bathroom.

"Oh," Shinn said in disappointment was heard by Sting from Kira's walkie-talkie so Sting took the walkie-talkie from Kira and said to Shinn, "You won't see my sister naked while I'm still alive, kid."

Rubbing his ear, Shinn said, "Geeze, that man has to stop being an over-protective brother."

"I don't think that'll happen in this reality, Shinn," Athrun said.

And with that, the conversation is over and so is the show, for now.

Athrun decided to make a move to the buffet table now because it will be harder for him if the girls' are already there.

About five minutes later, Kira instructed Athrun and Shinn to open their video cam again. In the screen, the girls' are now in the kitchen.

Shinn's nose started to bleed immediately for all the girls' are only wearing their bikinis in the kitchen.

"Shinn, are you alright?" Athrun asked, by using his walkie-talkie, from under the buffet table.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Shinn answered, wiping his nose.

"Had another nosebleed, didn't you, Shin?" Kira asked.

Since all three of their walkie-talkies are connected, Athrun could also hear what Kira talked with Shinn.

Shinn turned scarlet as he said, "No, I did not!"

But everyone knew that it was a lie.

In the kitchen, the girls' are having fun as they cooked their dinner.

"Really, Milly," Luna said. "Where did you get the idea for us to only wear bikinis while cooking?" she giggled.

"Well, we did say we wanted to do everything different from last year," Mirialia said. "And this is different."

"Totally different," Cagalli and Stellar said at the same time. Then, both giggled and gave each other a hi-five.

Then, all six of them laughed. By 7 p.m. they finished cooking. For dinner, they have spaghetti with three different sauces; first is mushroom sauce, second is bolognaise sauce and third is cheese sauce. They also have whipped potato, fish and chips with a sauce to dip the chips in, salads, puddings and fruits.

Somehow I have to wonder how they could finish making all the food in just one hour.

Athrun and Shinn opened their video cam to film the girls'.

"Can you see everything?" Athrun asked.

"Yes," Kira answered.

"Good," Athrun said.

They heard Lacus said, "Hey, girls', do you want to have a volleyball competition?"

"Sure," Meyrin answered for all of them.

"And whoever wins can chose the first movie for tonight," Mirialia added in.

"Sure," the others' said.

"Alright than, girls'," Luna said. "Let the party begins." She put on the music. The song was called 'Arigatou' by a band called Bon'z.

"Alright, let's split into two groups," Milly said.

They used rock, paper and scissors to determine who's in whose team. In the end, Lacus, Milly and Cagalli were group in one team and Luna, Meyrin and Stellar were in another.

"We nominate Lacus as the team captain," Milly and Cagalli said.

Lacus blushed. "But I can't," she said.

"It's alright, Lacus," Cagalli said.

"Well, we nominate Luna as the team captain," Stellar and Meyrin said.

"Alright than," Milly said. "Let's start the game."

The girls went into the swimming pool and start the game. Lacus' team and Luna's both had already have two points.

"Now we'll win the third point," Luna said. She threw the ball at the other side and Cagalli had managed to save it but it went out of the water.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Cagalli said.

"It's okay," Meyrin said. "It just went under the buffet table."

"Wait a sec, I'll go get it," Cagalli said. She went out of the pool and towards the buffet table.

At the headquarter, Kira immediately turned on his walkie-talkie and said to Athrun, "Athrun, you better go and hurry; Cagalli's going your way."

"You think I don't know that," Athrun said to Kira through his walkie-talkie. The ball is at the other end of the table from where Athrun is sitting.

Athrun turned off his walkie-talkie and then thought to himself. 'Where can I hide?'

Then, he saw Cagalli's hand reaching under the table. It was so near to Athrun that he couldn't move.

"Have you found it, Cagalli?" Athrun heard Lacus asked Cagalli.

"No," Cagalli answered. "I'll just have to go under the table," she said again.

Hearing that, its like Athrun's heart had stopped for awhile. 'Oh no, if Cagalli found me here, no one knows what's going to happen to me.'

Then, Athrun immediately got an idea. Since the table is long enough, he put both his hands and legs at each one of the table's leg and prayed that Cagalli didn't look up.

"Got it," Cagalli said as she took the ball from under the table.

Cagalli went back into the swimming pool and the girls resume their game. Athrun, on the other hand, sat again on the floor, leaning on one of the table's leg.

'Phew,' Athrun thought. 'I'm safe.'

Then, Athrun heard a sound from his walkie-talkie.

"I'm glad I'm not the one hiding under the table," Shin said.

"Haha, very funny," Athrun said sarcastically.

* * *

**Takari love: I know Shinn nose bleed a lot in this chapter and now I myself got to wonder where he got all the blood.. lolz…I hope you enjoy this chappie…Plz R&R...  
**


	4. Truth or Dare?

**Discaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**To all reviewers: Thank you or your reviews and I hope you'll enjoy this chappie... **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Truth or Dare?**

Athrun and Shinn returned to headquarter after the girls had entered the mansion once again.

"Kira!" Athrun said to Kira as soon as he entered the headquarter.

Kira gulped because even if he's not facing Athrun right now, he knew Athrun is glaring at him right through his neck. Kira turned around slowly and laughed nervously, saying, "Welcome, Athrun?"

"Do you know what'll happen if Cagalli found me there?" Athrun asked.

"Not really," Kira said. But seeing the look Athrun gave him, Kira said, "Alright, alright, I'll be your slave for a week, no more, no less."

"I'm happy to make a deal with you," Athrun said.

"So, what's with the girls' now?" Shinn asked.

"Let's see," Kira said. He looked for the girls from the monitor screen and finally found them in the family room.

"It looks like the girls are going to watch a movie now," Auel said.

"Well, they have their movie and we have ours," Kira said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

**AT THE MANSION**

All the girls are now in the big family room at the mansion. Cagalli is wearing her yellow tank top and mint-green pajama bottom, Lacus is wearing light pink-tank top, Stellar is wearing a light pink, long sleeves pajama top and pink short shorts, Meyrin wearing a green pajama top and bottom, Luna wearing a dark red tank top and white shorts and last but not least, Mirialia, wearing an orange tank top and yellow pajama bottom.

Lacus, who was standing in front of the television, said, "Since we won, we decided to watch, 'Bring It On'."

The other girls cheered and Lacus giggled. "Alright," Lacus said. "Cagalli, will you do the honor?"

"Certainly," Cagalli said. She put the 'Bring it on' vcd into the vcd player and pressed the 'play' button.

But when all of them are sitting comfortably at their own places; Lunamaria and Meyrin are on the long couch, Stellar is snuggled with a cute teddy bear and seated on an arm chair just by the fireplace, Lacus and Mirialia are sitting on the floor, leaning at the couch that was seated by Luna and Meyrin, and Cagalli is sitting on a big and large pillow near the place where Lacus and Mirialia were sitting, the electricity went off.

"Oh no," Luna said. "What are we going to do now?"

"We can't watch movies but we can still play indoor games," Milly said.

"What do you have in mind?" Meyrin asked.

"Truth or dare," Mirialia said.

"Yes," the others cheered.

"I'll light up the fire at the fireplace," Luna said.

"I'll go get the bottle," Lacus said.

"I'll go with you," Cagalli added in.

"I guess we'll just arrange the big and large pillows for us to seat on," Stellar said with a smile.

"Alright," all the girls said and they began to do the task they were given.

On the other hand, at the headquarter, Dearka is getting restless.

"You know, I would really like to be there," Dearka said. "Watching from a big screen monitor is just no fun."

"That's right," Shinn said but then, he quickly shut his mouth when Sting glared at him.

Dearka put an arm around Sting. "Come on, don't tell me you don't want to go over and see Luna as well."

Sting blushed slightly. Dearka let go of Sting and then said to Auel, "And I know Auel want to see Meyrin." Auel blushed.

Kira stood up and said, "Well than, let's go."

Dearka, Shinn, Auel and Sting walked to the door, when Kira asked, "Where are you going?"

"Out, of course," Auel said.

"You don't need to use the door," Kira said. He and Athrun are now standing beside a big bookshelf.

"Of course we need to get out through the door to go outside," Sting said, starting to get annoyed.

"Kira and I had built a secret entrance to the mansion from this headquarter," Athrun said. "Look," he added in as he took a very large book from the bookshelf.

"Nothing happened," Shinn said.

A second after that, the bookshelf went upwards and the wall behind it opened.

"You spoke too soon," Auel whispered to Shinn.

"Shut up," Shinn said.

Before they went in, they were given a torchlight, each, by Athrun and Kira. When they went into the tunnel, led by Athrun and Kira, Auel asked.

"Where does this tunnel lead us to anyway?"

"Many places inside the mansion, of course," Kira said.

A few moments, Sting suddenly yelled, "Then why didn't we use this tunnel when we were stuck in Cagalli's room?"

"Sting's right," Dearka said.

"Well, the tunnels only used during emergencies," Kira said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Emergencies?!" Shinn yelled. "Almost being caught by the girls IS an emergency."

"You know, we better get going if we don't want to miss anything," Athrun cut in.

"And I thought you oppose to this idea from the beginning, Athrun," Kira said teasingly.

"Shut up and let's go," Athrun said.

Back in the mansion, the girls had already settled down. They sat at the middle of the room in a large circle and in this order; Cagalli, Lacus, Mirialia, Meyrin, Luna and Stellar.

"Okay, before we start, let's settle the rules," Milly said. "Whoever didn't tell the truth or do their dare, they'll be punished."

"Alright," the others agreed.

"So, does anyone of you want to add in something?" Milly asked.

"Nope," Luna said, speaking for everyone.

"Alright than," Lacus said. "So who wants to spin the bottle?"

"Why don't Stellar do it," Luna said, smiling.

"Yeah, spin it, Stellar," Cagalli said.

"Alright," Stellar said, blushing a bit.

Stellar spun the bottle and it stopped right in front of…

"Meyrin," Stellar said. "Is it truth or dare?"

"I'm going to choose," Meyrin said, pausing a while. "Truth."

At that moment, the boys are already there; Athrun and Kira are hiding behind the big couch, Shinn and Sting are hiding behind another couch near Kira's and Athrun's hideout and last, Dearka and Auel are hiding under a table that had been covered with white clothing.

Back to the girls, Stellar asked, "Alright, Meyrin, do you have a crush my little brother?" She smiled mischievously.

Meyrin blushed. She looked at her hands, which was located on her laps, and said, "Y-Yes, I d-do."

She then looked up when the others cheered at her.

Under the table, Dearka teased Auel, "Wow, Auel have a 'Secret Admirer'."

"Shut up," Auel said.

**BACK WITH THE GIRLS**

"Alright sis," said Luna.

"Thanks," Meyrin said.

"Don't worry, Meyrin, I know Auel have a crush on you since the furst time he saw you," Stellar said.

"Really?" Meyrin asked.

"Yup," Stellar said.

From under the table, Auel, who was blushing brightly, said to himself, "You just have to tell her that, don't you, Stellar?"

"Oooh, it looks like little Auel is embarrassed," Dearka teased again.

"Shut up," Auel said.

**BACK WITH THE GIRLS**

"Now it's your turn to spin, Meyrin," Cagalli said. 

Meyrin spun the bottle and it stopped in front of Luna.

"Don't be afraid to be mischievous, Meyrin," Mirialia said.

"Alright," Meyrin said. "Truth or dare, onee-san?"

"Of course I'll choose dare," Luna said. "Don't be soft on me, okay?"

"Of course I won't be soft, onee-san," Meyrin said. "Admit how much you like Sting in front of everyone?"

Behind the vase of small trees, Shinn said to Sting, "Man, their talking about you."

"Shut up," Sting told Shinn.

**BACK WITH THE GIRLS **

Luna blush bright red.

"Wow, Luna, I never knew you have the hot for my brother," Stellar said with a smile but Luna didn't miss the glint of mischief in her eyes as well.

"Come on, Luna," Cagalli said. "Or you'll have to be punished."

"Alright, alright," Luna said. "I admit in front of everybody in this room that I like Sting from the first day I saw him which was the time I became friends with Stellar during freshman years."

Some of the girls in the rooms clapped their hands at Luna and some of them whistled.

"Alright, Luna," Mirialia said.

Behind the vase, Shinn told Sting, "Wow, Luna has the hot for you man and I never notice it."

"How many time do I have to tell you to shut up, kid," Sting whispered angrily at Shinn.

"Alright, alright," Shinn said. "You don't have to be angry," he muttered under his breath.

Back with the girls, Luna started to spin the bottle and it stopped in front of Lacus.

Luna looked at her with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Lacus, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lacus said, "I want to try a challenge for a change."

"Alright," Luna said. "I want you to call Amalfi Pizza Take-out and Delivery, and then…" she trailed off.

"And then what?" Lacus asked.

"Flirt with any pizza guy that answers the phone," Luna said with a mischievous smile. And then, Luna added in, "For at least two minutes."

"Alright," Lacus said, full of enthusiasm. "I'll accept the challenge."

From behind the couch, Athrun restrained Kira from going over to the girls and took the telephone from Lacus's hand.

Lacus dialed the pizza place number and a guy answered it.

"Amalfi's Pizza, Take-out and Delivery; may I help you?"

"Yes, you may," Lacus said.

"Hey, wait, is this Lacus?" the pizza guy asked.

"Yes, it is," Lacus said.

"It's me, Nicole," the pizza guy said.

"Oh, Nicole," Lacus said. Now she's really can flirt but she felt pity for her poor green-haired friend for this prank. "Oh, what are you doing there, Nicole?" Lacus asked and the looked at her friends who gave her a thumb up.

"I work here, Lacus," Nicole said. "It's my father's place."

"Oh right," Lacus said.

Feeling a little weird, Nicole said, "Hey, Lacus, do you want to make an order?"

"Y-Yeah," Lacus said. "I want a large pan of pepperoni pizza with extra cheese."

"Alright," Nicole said as he wrote it down. "Anything else?"

"Hmm, maybe even one order of you," Lacus said in her sweetest voice that could bring any guy to her feet. Well, maybe not every guy, just Kira.

At the other side, Nicole blushed, "L-Lacus," he stuttered, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright," Lacus said. She giggled. Then, she looked at the other girls' and winked. "So, how about my order?" Lacus asked. "Hmm, maybe I'll just cancel the pizza and order you in green shorts only."

At the other side, Lacus could feel Nicole is blushing very bright but even though Lacus pitied him, she just couldn't stop yet. On the other hand, behind the couch, Kira really couldn't hold on. Even though he knew it was just an act, but Lacus can act really well.

"L-Lacus, I-I t-think I-I need t-to go s-somewhere, uh, I-I'll ask another a-ask a-another, uh, pizza guy t-to take y-your order," Nicole said, stuttering, and then he immediately put down the phone.

Back at the mansion, Lacus too, had put down the phone.

"So, what did Nicole say?" Luna asked.

"He stuttered," Lacus answered.

The girls laughed.

Cagalli said, "I really feel sorry for Nicole."

"Yeah," Mirialia said. "I bet he's really embarrassed now."

"You're right," said Lacus. "I'll apologize to him tomorrow."

"Okay," Meyrin said. "Now, let's get on with the game." And everyone else cheered.

Lacus spun the bottle and it stopped right in front of Mirialia. "Truth or dare, Milly?"

"Dare," Mirialia said.

"I want you to kiss Dearka," Lacus said and Mirialia's eyes became wide, "right on the lips," Mirialia's eyes became wider, "tomorrow."

"Oh yes," Dearka cheered. "I'm going to have a kiss from Milly."

"Be quiet or they'll hear us," Auel said.

"Whatever," Dearka said. "You're just jealous."

Back with the girls, Milly said, "I-I can't do that."

"You have to, Milly," Lacus said. "It's a dare, or else you'll have to face the punishment."

"Lacus, since when did you become so evil?" Milly asked.

Lacus smiled. "I guess got to ask Kira about that," she said and giggled. Then, Lacus looked at Milly. "So, do you care for your pride or ego?"

"Alright," Milly said. "I'll accept the dare."

Then, a loud 'Yes' was heard from under the table.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Stellar asked.

"Uhm, I don't think so," Meyrin said.

"Oh, okay," Stellar said as they resumed the game.

* * *

**takari love: So, how was it? I hope I spelled Dearka correctly this time...Anyway, plz R&R...And before I forgot, Merry Christmas...(even though it had already passed.)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**takari love: I'm sorry that it took me this long to update. I really had a writer's block and I guess, that's why this chapter is a little short; sorry... I'll make a longer chapter next time.**

**To all reviewers: Thank you for reviewing my story...,

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Cagalli's Dare

From the small closet near the staircase, Cagalli peeped through the narrow-opened door at her friends who are sitting in front if the fireplace, waiting patiently for her to come out.

Cagalli closed the door quietly and thought, 'I wish I hadn't chose dare.'

**FLASHBACK**

**After Stellar spun the bottle, it stopped in front of Cagalli. Cagalli happily punched her fist in the air while saying, "Yes, I was waiting for this."**

"**Alright than," said Stellar. "Do you choose truth or dare, Cagalli?" the blonde-haired girl asked.**

"**Of course I'll chose dare," Cagalli said. "Now, give me the dare, Stellar and don't you dare go soft on me."**

"**I promise you I won't, Cagalli," Stellar said. She looked at Cagalli with a mischievous look and laughed mischievously.**

**At three different places in the big room, one thought went through the six teenage boys head. 'Wow, I never thought Stellar's laugh is so scary.'**

**Luna whispered to Lacus, "I don't know whether we should be cheering or worrying about this."**

"**Me neither," answered Lacus in a soft whisper.**

"**So, come on, tell me, Stellar," said Cagalli. "What is the dare?" the blonde-haired princess asked excitedly. **

"**Well," Stellar said. She went next to Cagalli and whispered in Cagalli's ear.**

**When Stellar finished telling the dare, Cagalli's eyes opened wide and she blushed while yelling, "What!"**

**The others, including the boys, were surprised to hear Cagalli yell. **

"**What's wrong, Cagalli?" Lacus asked with concern.**

"**It's the dare," Stellar answered for Cagalli since she's just too shock to speak right now. Stellar looked at Cagalli. "So, what's it going to be? Will you accept the dare or not?" **

"**I…" Cagalli said.**

"**Come on," Stellar said. "Do you want to take the punishment or do you want to let go of your pride for awhile? It's your call."**

"**I…" Cagalli said.**

"**Come on," Stellar said. "If you won't take the dare, I'll think of a punishment as equally humiliating as that one."**

"**Uh, I…" Cagalli said.**

"**I'm still waiting for your answer, Cagalli," Stellar said while looking at Cagalli with a mischievous look.**

'**Damn, I never knew Stellar could be this mischievous,' Cagalli thought. She sighed. "Alright, I'll take the dare." Stellar smiled at Cagalli, giving her a thumb up. Cagalli then stood up and went to the clothes closet near the fireplace. **

**Lacus, Mirialia, Meyrin and Lunamaria who was just listening confusedly to Stellar's and Cagalli's conversation a few minutes ago, asked, "What's that about?"**

**Stellar giggled and said, "You'll find out soon." **

**Meanwhile, behind the couch, Kira said to Athrun, "I wonder what Cagalli was supposed to do?"**

**Athrun shrugged. "I have no idea," he said.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I sure would pay big money if I could hear what dare Stellar gave Cagalli," Shinn told Sting.

"Yeah," Sting replied.

Meanwhile, in front of the fireplace, Mirialia said, "Come on, Stellar, we're dying to know what the dare is."

"I can't tell you," Stellar said. "Just wait till Cagalli come out."

Lunamaria sighed. "I guess we have to wait."

In the closet, Cagalli thought, 'I can't do this dare. I can't, I can't.' She sat on the small table in the room. 'But I did accept the dare so I have to go through with it.' Cagalli sighed. 'But this is going to be so humiliating, a very long five minute humiliation.'

After a few minutes, Cagalli decided to go through with the dare. Four teenage girls and six teenage boys waited in suspense when the door to the closet door opened. When Cagalli went out of the closet, Kira accidentally yelled, "Oh holy macaroni!"

Athrun immediately covered Kira's mouth and took the walkie-talkie from Kira and said, "Emergency alert, go to the next room now." Shinn, Sting, Auel and Dearka did as told for none of them wished to see the scene.

Everyone gasped, except for Stellar of course.

"Oh your devil mind, Stellar," Luna said, smiling. "I never thought you'd thought of something like this."

"Yeah," said Mirialia. "You look so innocent to think of something as evil as this."

"Looks can be deceiving sometime," Meyrin said, giggling a bit. Stellar giggled as well.

"Poor Cagalli," said Lacus.

Cagalli is standing in front of her five friends without anything on her body, not even her bra and underwear.

Lunamaria, Stellar, Meyrin, Lacus and Milly wolf-whistled at Cagalli and that made her blushed even more.

Cagalli said, "Let's get this over with." Cagalli started dancing by moving her hands, her hips and her body. She moved really gracefully.

Lacus, Milly, Luna, Meyrin and Stellar just watched in awe. They didn't know Cagalli could move this graceful. After five minutes, Cagalli put her clothes back on and after that, Cagalli sat between Lacus and Stellar. She blushed as the others teased her.

Meanwhile, Kira, Athrun, Auel, Shinn, Sting and Dearka were upstairs in Kira's room.

"You don't have to hit so hard, Athrun, Kira," Shinn said, holding the lumps on his head.

"Yeah," said Dearka, also holding the lumps on his head.

Athrun and Kira said at the same time, "Serves you right for looking at Cagalli/ Serves you right for looking at my sister."

"I can't believe Stellar has the guts to thought of something like that," Auel said.

"I think I know where she got all that idea," Sting said, looking at Shinn.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that? It's not my fault," Shinn said. When Sting looked like he didn't believe him, Shinn said, "Hey, I was quite surprised myself when Cagalli went out of the room."

As soon as those words left Shinn's lips, two hits landed on his head; one from Athrun and one from Kira.

"Ouch!" Shinn yelled, covering the lumps on his head with his both his hands.

Sting snickered and Shinn glared at him.

"Alright," Auel said. "Now what are we going to do? We don't know what the girls are doing."

"Well, we could see what's going on through the PC in my room" Kira said.

"Are you out of your sane mind?!" Athrun yelled at Kira.

"Don't be too loud or they might hear us," Kira said.

"I think they're still too shock to hear us," Dearka said.

Now, Dearka will regret saying that. Athrun hit him double on the head and two lumps appeared on his head.

After being hit a number of times on the head, its amazing Dearka and Shinn are still well and standing.

"Hey, even if we want to use the PC, we can't," Auel said. "The electricity is still out."

"Oh right, I forgot," Kira said, a sweat drop formed on his forehead and scratched the back of his head.

A big sweat drop appeared on Athrun's and Sting's head as well as they thought, 'How could you miss something like that?'

FYI, the mansion is still dark and the only light is from the fireplace where the girls are.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sting asked. "I think it's better if we just go home. It's dark here so we can't do anything."

"I agree with Sting," Athrun said. "I think I had enough for one night."

"Oh, come on you two," Kira groaned. "Don't be such a party pooper."

Both guys sighed. "Alright, if you can suggest one thing we could do, Sting and I will consider staying," Athrun said.

"Hey!" the green-haired senior protested.

After Cagalli did her dare, the others decided to end the 'Truth or Dare' game there. The six girls lay on the floor, next to each other.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Lacus asked.

"I have no idea at all," Luna said.

"I would do anything not to feel as bored as this," Meyrin said.

All girls' sighed. After a minute of silence, suddenly Mirialia yelled, "Aha!" and then, she immediately sat up straight.

"What is it, Milly?" Cagalli asked. All five girls did what Mirialia did.

"Why don't we play hide-and-seek," Mirialia said. "But not just any ordinary hide-and-seek, this hide-and-seek we're going to play in the dark, with no light _at all_," Milly said with a scary tone while flashing light from the flashlight at her face and, out of nowhere, a thunderstorm was heard.

"Now, that was scary," Meyrin whispered to her sister, Lunamaria.

* * *

**takari love: What do you think of it??? If you like it, plz review. If you hate it, plz review. If you have any suggestions to keep this story alive, plz review me. I'd really appreciate it...,**

**tbc **


End file.
